Life in Mac City- Year one
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: This is the story of Jess's new life in the town of Mac City. Life is good, but Jess has fallen in love with the Mayor! Even if Jess is in love, starnge things are happing at night and Jess must find out what. (Please review, I need to know what you think about it)
1. Chapter one- On the rails, On the train

I remember waving to my parents as the train left from where I used to live. Now I'm traveling to a new town, I think my mother had said it was called Mac City.

But other then that, I knew that I going to a new town that I never been before. I looked over to my right, my 3DS was packed neatly in it's case.

I remembered all the fun times I had with my older sister when I was younger, now those times had ended.

Shook the bad feeling away and then turned to my left, where my 10,000 bells were. I had already bought a vacant house online, I'm so glad that they created the online serves.

Before I could think anymore, a blue and white cat walked up to me and spoke. "Hi there" he said. What is it with him with that plaid shirt he was wearing?

"Hello" I replied and we shook hands and paws together. After shaking hands, he spoke again.

"So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Mac City," I said, trying to look serious when I talked about it.

"Really? Well I hope you injoy life there, care if I sit aross from you?" he asked. I gave a swift nod in return.

When he had sat down, he soon spoke again.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked the cat. I soon told him my name and he told me his Rover.

"Well Jess, I'm glad that I now know your name" Rover said and that's when me and Rover heard a bell ring.

"Next stop, Mac City" said the voise of the specker.

I turned to the window and shall all houses of town. I knew that I had made to Mac City.

"Take care, Jess" I heard Rover for the last time as I walked off the train and into my new town.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to do something new. Then I thought, hey, why not Animal Crossing: New Leaf fanfiction? I had this idea stuck in my head for a long time. Sorry if the chapter is short, but it will get longer in the next chapter. Until then, stay tune!**


	2. Chapter two- Here at last

"Welcome!" I heard the voice as I leapt from the train and walked slowly away. When the train had left, I soon stood face to face with another human.

"I'm the current mayor of mayor of Mac City, you must be Jess" he said and shook hands with me.

"Don't forget to talk to Tom Nook about your payment for your house" he said as I dashed outside.

Outside was beautiful summer day, humans and animals were living together as one. Before I started daydreaming, I dashed across the rail tracks and went to Main street.

I then walked along a dirt road for a little while and then made it to where Tom Nook had his store. I opened the door and then went inside.

" Nook, I'm here to pay for my house" I said and chubby, brown racoon came up to me. "Why, hello Jess" he said, smiling lightly.

"I see you finally came, I thought you would never got here" he said and then I passed him the 10,000 bells for the house.

"Alright, here is your tent to sent up until I can make your house" he said and handed me back a tent bag.

I waved goodbye to him and then went out the door.

* * *

By the time I had found Town Hall, I had met four out of 15 of the people and animals that lived here.

I opened the black door to Town Hall and went inside. The first thing I saw was the kind, man that I had met earlier.

"Hello Jess, you ran off before I could tell you what my name is. It's Max, by the way" Max said, smiling a bit at me.

I looked around the office and then saw a dog sleeping on the big desk. "Max, who is that sleeping on the desk?" I asked him as he turned around and looked.

"Oh, that's my secretary," he said handing me what looked like a credit card, "her name's Isabelle, she's has been working hard for me for many years" he replied and then I started staring down at my card which he gave me.

"So, this is your TPC card, it shows your part of Mac City" he said as I dropped it into my pockets.

"Well, that's all I could do for now, take care Jess!" he said as we waved goodbye to each other and then I closed the door behind me.

By the time I found the place that I wanted to stay, I had met the rest of the town's folk near the beach.

The place where I decided to put my house was not to far from the beach, or the Re-tail.

When the sun had set, my tent was done and then I hoped inside. It was small, but I would not have to be in here long, I thought to myself as I unpacked a sleeping bag and lied in down.

Tomorrow would be a new day, tomorrow would be a new adventure.


End file.
